Family's Secret SNS
by KAMartin
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto, ese era el nombre del hijo del séptimo Hokage, un chico que no quería ser un ninja, pero al ver realmente quien es su padre e inspirarse en ser mejor comenzó a esforzarse, así también hizo el esfuerzo de ser el pupilo de Uchiha Sasuke, amigo y rival de su padre, aunque realmente, el Hokage y el ninja azabache eran más que eso... y Boruto sin saberlo, era la muestra
1. Chapter 1

Unos jóvenes ninjas saltaban de rama en rama en los arboles de su pueblo, Konoha, un lugar donde los ninjas residentes de ahí practicaban y entrenaban para ser mejores y defender a la gente que amaban, o bueno, eso se les enseñaba a la nueva generación. Ese pueblo que hace años estaba formado por casas humildes y caminos de tierra con pueblerinos pacíficos había desaparecido, para darle la bienvenida a la tecnología y a lo moderno. Los ninjas jóvenes -muy pocos- aun se iban por el camino que por muchos años han formado los otros ninjas para agrandar su fuerza, el esfuerzo y entrenamiento, pero ahora los jóvenes pierden mucho de eso con las tecnologías y distracciones que el ser ninjas ya no era necesario.

No se culpa que la tecnología y el avance haga esto, sino las mentes débiles de los jóvenes.

Ahora, en estos momentos unos jóvenes saltaban con agilidad en las ramas, para completar su misión, cuando llegaron a una cosecha, la cual la mayoría había sido destrozada y aplastada, pronto, un chico rubio de ojos azules vio el causante de tanto desorden, y con mucha confianza se presento hacia aquella bestia.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto y tu panda feo pagaras por arruinar los huertos.

-Vamos a capturar al oso.- dijo una chica de cabellos negros y lentes a su lado.

-Es un panda.- corrigió el rubio.

-El panda también es un oso, idiota.- dijo molesta la chica, nadie podría corregirla y menos una persona que se la pasaba apegado a sus vídeo juegos y ni siguiera sabia todas las reglas que un ninja debe cumplir.

-Lo importante ahora es capturar al oso panda.- dijo un chico al lado de la chica, con cabellos blancos con toques celestes, ojos amarillos hermosos y piel extremadamente blanca.

Pronto el chico de cabellos celestes salto y estiro su brazo, el cual comenzó a alargarse sin detenerse y rodear una de las patas del oso panda que corría hacia ellos, al sostenerlo, la chica trato de darle con todas sus fuerzas descomunales, pero su compañero que había hecho una técnica ninja llamada kage bushin no jutsu se le adelanto con sus clones, cuales le dieron una patada certera al oso en los ojos y este callo algo mareado, la chica molesta se quedo quieta, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran sus esfuerzos en acción.

-Como se esperaba del nieto del cuarto y el hijo del séptimo, seguro seras un buen...- hablaba el peliceleste, lo cual fue detenido molesta por la pelinegra.

-Yo seré Hokage.- dijo la chica y vio como la vestía ahora corría a otra dirección, hacia su sensei quien de un momento a otro salio atrapando a la bestia con un jutsu de parálisis de sombra, la más impresionada de aquella acción fue Sarada que confundida vio como el oso-panda era derrotado para que luego fuera amarrado por la seguridad de los pueblerinos y para esperar a las personas que irían a recoger al animal, Boruto gracioso al ver a la bestia fue a puyarle con una rama mientras reía por lo fácil que había sido su misión.

-Konohamaru-sensei, ese jutsu de sombras... ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿No es una técnica secreta del clan Nara?-pregunto curiosa.

-Si, es el jutsu de Shikamaru-senpai, lo realice con esto.- de momento a otro el maestro mostró un extraño brazalete que estaba en su brazo y unos pergaminos tan pequeños que costaba verlos.

-¿Es la nueva arma ninja que tanto se rumorea?- pregunto Mitzuki, a su lado ya estaba Boruto muy emocionado por ese nuevo artefacto.

-Veo que estas informado Mitzuki, si es la nueva arma ninja, da la habilidad a todos los shinobis a realizar jutsus sin importar su tipo de chakra, los jutsus son puestos en estos pergaminos especiales, por ejemplo mi Rasengan.- de su mano con facilidad salio una bola de aire que giraba a gran velocidad y la dirigió al papel, parecía como si esta era adsorbida por el pergamino, luego de cerrarlo este se volvió de un tamaño pequeño como los anteriores vistos, lo tomo y lo coloco en aquella nueva arma ninja.- Y así con facilidad solamente son empleados.

De una vez, sin sellos el Rasengan salio del brazalete des sensei y este se fue con una gran velocidad hasta perderse entre los árboles y chocar con algo.

-¡Que genial!- admiro el rubio.

-Ahhh, Konohamaru-sensei...- llamo Mitzuki y señalo por el camino por donde se había ido el rasengan, cuando vieron al final se hallaba una casa destrozada a causa de la muestra.

-Lo malo es que como uno no provee de su propio chakra... el manejo... es... menos y afecta la puntería.- y ahora su misión no acabaría tan rápido.

.-.-.-.-.

Konoha, era esa hermosa aldea ninja en el país del fuego que es reconocido por los excelentes ninjas que esta posee, como los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha, dos con los mejores kekken genkai, o los ninjas con habilidades únicas como había sido el primer Hogake, y su hermano el segundo, el tercero con su sabiduría y el cuarto con su bondad, la quinta Hogake con sus habilidades medicas y el sexto que aun estaba entre ellos, y el que se podía decir, el que salvo el mundo, el séptimo Hogake, Uzumaki Naruto:

En estos momentos muchos kage bushin estaban por todos los lugares de la aldea, ayudando, comandando cosas, asistiendo a reuniones, ayudando a la gente de la aldea, todo lo que podía hacer, menos una cosa, estar en su hogar con su familia.

Y es que su vida simplemente se había vuelto un enrollo que por la sociedad se debía mantener así, en secreto.

Cuanto deseaba decirle al mundo que todo era mentira, que esa sonrisa que tenía era falsa, que se sentía vació y a la vez completo, y más decirle a la persona que estaba como victima en esa situación la verdad, y quien esta persona era realmente.

Uno de sus clones daba una entrevista mientras él con tristeza estaba en su oficina de Hogake, su sueño desde pequeño pero que ya no tenía mucha importancia ahora, ya que su motivación no estaba junto a él.

Luego de unos minutos entro el grupo de su hijo con noticias sobre su misión y como siempre la seriedad llego a su rostro al ver a su hijo, ya era una reacción por costumbre, no por sus travesuras o peleas, sino porque el dolor de verlo y recordarle todo era tan fuerte, que no podía más, cada vez que veía a su hijo, deseaba rendirse.

La entrevista acabo y su clon desapareció, para luego mostrar atención a su hijo.

-¿Cómo fue la misión?- pregunto.

-Fácil, la podría haber hecho yo solo.- respondió su hijo, quería demostrarle que él era fuerte.

-Un ninja debe de saber el trabajo en equipo.- dijo regañándolo, y es que mayormente eso podía hacer.

-Mhh, pero hice dos kage bushin y yo solo, además estoy aprendiendo los sellos de suiton, raiton, futon y...

-¡Konohamaru! ¿Qué les has estado enseñando?- le molestaba porque se parecía tanto a él.

-No culpes a mi sensei solo por el hecho que no sabes lo que hago.- dijo el rubio pequeño molesto.- Más, te recuerdo la fecha tan importante que es hoy.- dijo y golpeo la mesa.- Si no te presentas al cumpleaños de mi hermana menor no te lo perdonare.

Impresión, eso había en el rostro del séptimo.

No sabía que sentir, si admirado por el amor que su hijo tenía hacia su hermana menor y hasta la valentía de contestarle, o saber que él se estaba equivocando y aun así aceptarlo, y es que le dolía simplemente.

-Olvídalo.- dijo Boruto, le dolía, quería el amor de su padre, que le admirara y que dejara de ignorarlo, pero eso no ocurría.

Sus pensamientos por unos momentos estuvieron perdidos, hasta el punto de ignorar a la persona que había entrado para promover la nueva herramienta ninja, no quería escuchar ya nada, le dolía, porque intentaba hacer a todos felices, pero solo tristeza había a su alrededor. Hasta que algo llamo su atención, lo que le pedía aquel hombre, no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de contestar:

-No, los exámenes chunnin no son un centro de entretenimiento ni promoción, es para educar a los ninjas jóvenes.- dijo serio, el hombre que le estuvo hablando simplemente con una reverencia se fue de la oficina.

-¡Estos no son los viejos tiempos en los que creciste!- dijo su hijo y se fue de la oficina corriendo e ignorando los llamados que Konohamaru le daba.

-Por Dios, y le iba a hablar de los exámenes chunnin y la inscripción.- dijo Konohamaru buscando entre sus ropas las boletas de inscripción.

-Búscalo y le das la papeleta Konohamaru, pueden retirarse.- dijo serio Naruto y sin más el resto del grupo de su hijo se fue.

Luego el rubio mayor se quedo pensando en lo que realmente sucedía, en su escritorio posaba unas fotografías de su familia, de la que era su "esposa", de sus amigos y de las personas que más amaba, la tristeza le invadió una vez más mientras veía la foto del que era su mejor amigo, ex-rival y algo más, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ese nombre.

Estaba en su mente todo el tiempo, atormentándolo y haciéndole doler el pecho de solo recordarle, quería que volviese, quería que estuviese con él y ver lo que ambos habían hecho, y quitarse esa mascara de su rostro sin miedo, pero... no podían.

.-.-.-.-.

Un chico rubio más pequeño estaba ahora comiendo en un restaurante, pensando en las palabras que aquel hombre le había dado sobre el examen chunnin, su padre podría verlo al fin si participaba, pero no quería ir ahí por lo que la gente piensa, para volverse Hokage, aborrecía aquellos, lo odiaba, no, ni en un millón de años sería Hokage solo para ver como se alejaba por su oficio de su familia, como su padre hacía.

Jugaba en estos momentos aquel videojuego que por trampa había avanzado, pero no le importaba.

-Veo que eres bueno en videojuegos también, Boruto.- dijo una voz a su lado, sabia quien era. No quería verlo, pero un papel colocado a su lado le saco del videojuego.

-Es para los exámenes.- dijo la chica.

-Ni pienses que entrare.- dijo el rubio.

-Necesitamos de un grupo de tres personas para poder entrar, y en eso va mi sueño de ser Hokage.- _cállate Sarada._ \- y no podremos entrar sin ti, así que ayúdame con mi meta de convertirme en lo que quiero.- _Que te calles Sarada_.- aunque sea has eso y ayúdame a convertirme en lo que quiero.

-Ser Hokage... ¡Dile eso a alguien que le importe!- dijo molesto, detestaba hasta la mención de ese puesto ninja.

-Hey Boruto, nosotros también necesitamos un equipo de tres.- llamo Yamanaka Inojin, un amigo suyo con el que jugaba videojuegos junto a Nara Shikaidai.

-Tranquilo, aquí tengo algunos archivos para ver las mejores salidas y destrozar a los jefes, te lo paso.- dijo el rubio, quien había conseguido aquello por el hombre de avances tecnológicos ninja.

-Boruto, eso no es justo.- dijo el rubio.

De pronto Shikaidai se levanto aburrido.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si, esto es divertido solo porque puedo huir de mamá.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Y-yo también me voy.- dijo algo nervioso Inojin y se retiro junto con su compañero.

.-.-.-.-.

Aire puro, el viento entre las ramas de los arboles, y el sol que iluminaba aquel cielo que era nuevo y aun así era el mismo desde que vivió ahí, entre los bosques de Konoha, un ninja caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo para llegar a la aldea, el pelinegro conocido como Uchiha Sasuke aun pensaba en como sorprendería su llegara, a su hija, hacia el amor de su vida, hacia su "esposa" y como sería aquella persona que desde hace 12 años había nacido y con mucho dolor aun no había conocido.

Quería, quería verlo, conocerlo, ver como era, si se parecía a él o a la persona que amaba, la curiosidad le mataba, pero aun así no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a a¿la aldea y verlo.

Sabia que sería débil -a su manera- y no aguantaría. Y menos cuando vea a esa dicha persona que amaba.

-Usuratonkashi, tengo miedo.- susurro el hombre mientras detenía su andar, pero sabia que ya era el momento.

.-.-.-.-.

El niño rubio caminaba a paso lento entre las calles de su hogar, detrás de él iba la insistente Uchiha proponiendole el integrarse a los exámenes, este le ignoraba, pero hasta que una frase le hizo parar:

-Demostremosle al séptimo lo fuerte que somos en los exámenes.- eran las mismas palabras de aquel hombre.

Él quería, quería demostrarle a su padre su avance como ninja, aquello que se había perdido por trabajo y que estuviera orgulloso de él, que le mirara, que le dijese lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

-Lo haré, entrare a los exámenes chunnin.- dijo el rubio, estaba decidido, le enseñaría a su padre lo que Uzumaki Boruto valía.

-Fue sencillo.- dijo al final la chica.

-Pero no se porque querer ser Hokage, es horrible. Es mejor el tío Sasuke.- dijo el rubio sentándose en una banca de la calle.

-Que importa una persona que ni siquiera es Hokage.- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

-Te equivocas, mi padre dice que el tío Sasuke es como el segundo Hokage.- dijo el rubio, admiraba a aquel que le decía tío sin siquiera haberle conocido por ser rival de su padre.

-Es solo pena.- dijo la chica quien admiraba al hombre rubio.

-Mi padre dice que Sasuke-san es el único que puede enfrentarse a el Hogake, porque son los más fuertes.

-Por cierto Mitsuki, ¿Quién es tu padre?- pregunto la chica.

-Ah, él es...

-¡ONII-CHAN!- saludo con emoción una niña de azules cabellos y ojos azules con bigotes de gato en su rostro- ven onii-chan, hoy es mi cumpleaños, vamos a celebrarlo.- dijo la niña alegre mientras detrás de ella estaba su madre.

-Ya voy Hima.- dijo el rubio feliz y sonriendo mientras se despedía de sus compañeros, corrió hasta su hermana y ayudo a su madre con las bolsas de los comprados.

La mujer de orbes blancos y cabello azulino miro a aquel que quería como un hijo, pero con tristeza pensó en quien realmente era. Sabia el peso que ella junto a los antiguos ninja de su generación llevaban en sus hombros, ocultando todo, pero lo que más dolía es que aquel niño rubio vivía una mentira, y aun así... él era feliz...

 _Boruto..._


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaban tranquilamente la familia Uzumaki hacia su hogar, felices de la celebración del cumpleaños, pero al llegar a su casa se sorprendieron , al puerta fue abierta por su padre, algo inesperado.

-Vamos a celebrar.- dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿Ves que no era difícil?- dijo su hijo mayor alegre porque pasaría tiempo con esa persona especial para él.

La comida fue preparada, el lugar decorado, la familia reunida, hasta que llego la hora de comer el postre, que la cumpleañera soplase las velas, aquel que preparaba el pastel era su padre mientras su hermano mayor y madre le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños, ella estaba alegre, pasara un timepo así con su familia reunida.

 _Pero el rubio aun había sido débil._

Cuando su padre iba caminando con el pastel hacia ellos este se desvaneció como bomba de humo y el pastel callo al piso destrozándose por completo, si, hasta ya a la niña se le había hecho extraño que su padre estuviera con ellos, y la tristeza simplemente tomo posesión de sus facciones, estas fueron apreciadas por su hermano mayor que molesto por la acción de su padre se levanto y camino a la puerta que llevaba a la salida, iría a enfrentar a su padre en la oficina ahora mismo, ese viejo de mierda no se saldría con la suya.

-¡Bo-Boruto, Boruto!- decía Hinata mientras rápidamente se levantaba del asiento a detener al rubio.

-¡Suéltame mamá!- decía el rubio molesto.

-Boruto, por favor detente.- decía la ojiluna.

-No mamá, ese viejo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser Hokage? ¡Si lo único que hace es sentarse ahí y ser mandón! ¡Eso todo mundo puede hacerlo! ¡¿Entonces por qué él?!- gritaba el rubio alterado, ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

-El trabajo de Hokage es importante, él tiene que velar por la seguridad de todos los aldeanos, Boruto.- decía la mujer triste.

-¡¿Y sus hijos debemos de estar agradecidos por ese reconocimiento?! Escuche que el abuelo Hokage ni siquiera estaba vivo cuando papá era pequeño, así que es mejor ¿no? que suerte... ¡No tener un padre Hokage!- dijo en un grito el chico, pero cuando vio a aquella mujer que reconocía como su madre llorar todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron.

-Se que es difícil no tener a tu padre en estos momentos tan importantes, pero tú no tienes el dolor de no tenerlo en vida.- dijo la mujer, recordando a Naruto de pequeño y el dolor que siempre estaba en sus ojos al no tener padres para cuidarlo desde pequeño.

-Esto... no es por mi... es por Himawari.- el chico se soltó del agarre de su madre y camino en dirección contraria a la salida, hacía las habitaciones.

La mujer vio como a su lado se posaba su hija y le abrazó con tristeza, no sabía si para darle fuerzas a su hija por el mal momento, o a ella misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina del Hokage, este mismo se encontraba en el piso, había sufrido un desmayo, por consecuencia todos los kage bushin desaparecieron y en su mente los recuerdos que estos hicieron por él vinieron como un flash, solo para pensar en la acción que había causado en su hogar... no quería volver ahora.

-Lo arruine otra vez.- dijo este en un susurro sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado en su oficina y corrió hacía él.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupado un azabache con coleta, su gran amigo y mano derecha Shikamaru.

-Nada... todo esta bien.- sabia porque era su debilidad, pero no quería mencionarlo.

-Otra vez eso no... es mejor que descanses y vayas a tu hogar, yo limpiare esto, tomate las pastillas.- dijo el hombre mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de la oficina y le pasaba el medicamento. No quería, no quería ir a casa, ni tomar esas drogas, no lo deseaba para su cuerpo.

Quería dejarlo pasar, era su cuerpo y ahora esto ya era natural desde aquel suceso, no quería corregir lo que ahora era.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa Uzumaki, Hinata había limpiado el desastre de la cocina y saco un pequeño pastel que ella con su hija soplaron las velas, luego le dio un regalo que ella había hecho a mano y al final se quedo a su lado a dormir hasta que la menor quedo atrapada entre los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras, su hijo estaba en la oficina que su padre tenía en casa, veía las fotografías, las cosas que habían dejado de hacer como familia hace años, el dolor simplemente le atacaba el corazón y el odio le cegaba de todo, al ver una foto de su padre de pequeño con su equipo ninja se molesto más, y luego vio aquella chaqueta de su padre, de pequeño era diferente a como era ahora, ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto?

-¡Maldición!.- dijo el rubio mientras por la ventana lanzo la chaqueta vieja de su padre y no le importo por donde caería.

Pero el sonido del timbre le detuvo antes de lanzar algo más por la ventana.

-¿Será papá?- dijo el rubio.

No dejo que un minuto más pasara y salio corriendo, lo confrontaría y le diría lo idiota que era, le gritaría la mierda que era como padre y que no le perdonaría, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y sin ver bien lanzo su puño contra la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta. pero su golpe fue detenido y su impresión más grande era que no era su padre, sino un hombre de cabellos negros con una capa.

-P-perdón, creí que eras mi padre.- dijo el rubio.

El azabache no sabía que sentía, no podía estar un minuto más así, la impresión de verlo, estaba grande, ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿12 o 13?, pero se parecía tanto a su Dobe que el dolor de todo lo ocurrido le invadió sin quererlo dejar en paz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-U-Uzumaki Boruto.- dijo el chico.

-Podrá ser... ¿Sasuke-kun?- la voz de la ojiblanca se escucho detrás del rubio.

-¿Esta Naruto?- dijo el hombre con un brillo en los ojos que la ojiblanca comprendía, la mujer bajo su rostro penosa y sonrió con nostalgia, estaba orgullosa de ayudar un poco en la relación entre ellos, así le miro una vez más y le dijo:

-Creo que esta en la oficina del Hokage.- el hombre al instante le brillaron más sus ojos.

-Lo comprendo, me disculpo por la intromisión.- dijo el hombre y se dio la vuelta, porque aunque aparentaba tranquilidad en su exterior, su interior estaba descontrolado, deseaba llorar y a la vez gritar y era tan fuerte el sentimiento y se le nublaba la mente.

 _"Ese es el rival de papá... ¡Qué genial!"-_ pensaba el rubio sobre el azabache mientras sonreía.

 _"Boruto, al fin lo conociste"-_ pensaba la ojiblanca, mientras cerraba la puerta, sabía que esa noche el rubio mayor no llegaría a dormir.

En la calle, el azabache estaba caminando tranquilo, pero bajo la luz de un farol vio la vestimenta del usuratonkachi cuando eran pequeños, sonrió con nostalgia mientras agarraba la prenda vieja y rota, a su mente le vino la imagen del chico que acababa de conocer, era igual que a su padre, una copia completa, una traviesa lagrima salió a recorrer sus mejillas lechosas y pensó en como hubiese sido su vida si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

No, ya no aguantaba más, quería verlo y amarlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, así comenzó a saltar entre los techados de Konoha para llegar más rápido, aquella que le había sido difícil de reconocer por los grandes cambios, pero ahora en el monumento Hokage estaba el rostro de él... estaba feliz, y triste a la vez.

Llego a la oficina Hokage, y pudo verlo, estaba alto, ojeras en sus ojos por su trabajo y lineas negras, el naranja siempre característico en sus ropas, el cansancio completo, ocupado en lo que hacía, y el Uchiha no quería admitirlo se había puesto nervioso.

Tomo la información que había conseguido de su última misión y arrojo el rollo al rubio, que con facilidad lo atrapo y se quedo confundido al ver el rollo, así el azabache termino de pasar para hacerse ver, los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron al verlo y se sorprendió también.

-Es información de parte de castillo de Kaguya.- dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke.

No sabían que decirse el uno al otro, las palabras no salían, la seriedad y el nerviosismo presentados en sus rostros.

Naruto con paciencia desenrollo el pergamino, encontrando un mensaje que no sabía como descifrarlo, en su mente venían diferentes maneras que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, viendo los kanjis que nunca había visto en su vida, no encontraba la manera, ni siquiera Kurama que con discreción le pregunto.

-Creo que al final no iré a casa, hay que arreglar esto primero.- dijo Naruto viendo el pergamino.

-Como lo pensaba, ni con mi Rinnegan he podido decodificarlo.- dijo el azabache.

-Mhn.- Naruto lo sabía, estaba evitando hablar del tema, estaba nervioso. Pero el azabache saco las fuerzas para comenzar a hablar sobre ello.

-Toma.- dijo el azabache, llamando la atención del rubio y le paso la chaqueta encontrada.

-¿por qué tienes esto?- dijo el rubio tomándola.

-La encontré por ahí.- dijo el azabache.

-Mhm.- debía hablar, ya no quería evadir más el tema.

-También... conocí a tu hijo.- dijo el azabache.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de impresión y desconcierto, miro al azabache y simplemente poso su mirada nuevamente en la prenda vieja que ocupo todo el tiempo de niño, pero ahora con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Se parece mucho a ti.- dijo el azabache.

-No lo creo así, se parece más a ti... no creo que tampoco, él tiene ropas más modernas que las nuestras... simplemente nos estamos volviendo viejos.- dijo el rubio mirando la chaqueta.

-Pero tiene un gran espíritu shinobi.

-¿Eso crees? Yo, lo dudo.- dijo el rubio.

-No importa cuanto pase el tiempo usuratonkashi, el espíritu shinobi siempre perdurara.

-¿Igual que lo nuestro?- dijo el rubio levantando la mirada y ver directamente a esos ojos onix que tanto amo y siempre seguía amando.

el azabache se había quedado sin palabras y es que tanto tiempo había pasado que no aguanto más, con velocidad se poso al lado del rubio y le tomo con fuerza del rostro para luego plasmarle un beso en esos labio que tanto había extrañado, las lágrimas por parte del rubio no tardaron en descender de sus ojos por la alegría, soltó la chaqueta vieja y rodeo sus brazos por la espalda de aquel que siempre había amado y le correspondió el beso, ambos acercándose todo lo que podían para expresarse que se amaban.

La única mano que el Uchiha poseía se dirigió hasta la nuca del rubio y profundizo aquel beso, por la sorpresa el rubio soltó un gemido y el Uchiha sin tardarse ingreso suavemente su lengua en la boca de su amado, con una lentitud y presión exacta comenzó a acariciar la lengua de aquel que se derretía en su pecho, exploraba aquel sabor tan característico del rubio que le encantaba y le expreso en ello lo tanto que le extrañaba.

-Ambos con jadeos se separaron del otro, para que el azabache viese la imagen más hermosa de todas, entre su cuerpo, el rubio temblaba, estaba rojo de la cara y ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían detenido y jadeos que salían de sus rojos labios. En el rostro de Sasuke un rosa intenso se poso en sus mejillas y tomo mejor al rubio, le abrazo, apegandolo a él.

-Dobe... te amo.- dijo el azabache.

-Mhm, yo también te amo tebbayo.- dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente, sentía al calor que despedía el otro cuerpo que le protegía, su amor, su palpitar que era igual que el de él.- Nuestro hijo, esta grande, es sano y también muy revoltoso, se parece a ti cuando teníamos su edad y a mi en físico. No puedo verle mucho, me duele verlo... demasiado, maldita sociedad... mis sueños, siempre fue ser Hokage...- levanto levemente su rostro y miro al azabache a los ojos.-... y estar a tu lado.

El azabache no lo resistió más, tomo su capa, desprendiéndose de esta y dejándola en el piso y luego hizo con una leve patada que el rubio cayera en la prenda que él se había quitado, el Uchiha bajo al piso y se coloco de rodillas enfrente del rubio que levemente se apoyaba en una de sus manos para ver a su amado, el otro con delicadeza le tomo de la mano que no estaba vendada y le deposito un suave beso en la palma.

-Hoy Dobe, te haré mio.- dijo el azabache para colocarse frente al rostro del rubio.

-Teme, siempre he sido tuyo.- dijo el rubio y el abrazo del cuello, ambos terminaron de caer al suelo, el Uchiha encima del rubio, con suavidad le quito la chaqueta naranja dejandole el pecho y el estomago el sello del zorro de las nueve colas al descubierto, con destreza se desprendió de su chaquetilla negra y con ayuda del rubio que le desvistió hasta quitarse la camisa azul manga larga, luego llevo su rostro al cuello del rubio mientras que con su mano jugaba con uno de los rosas pezones del rubio, dejandole marcas y lamidas en el cuello color caramelo llevo su boca al otro pezón, raspaba ese botón rosa con sus dientes para luego darle unas lamidas y besos, dejaba sus marcas en el pecho de aquel que era suyo y siempre lo sería, el rubio respiraba con fuerza, levantaba su pecho y gemía, su rostro seguía rojo y sus ojos llorosos, con una de sus manos rasguñaba la espalda del morocho y con la otra se sostenía con fuerza de la capa que estaba debajo suyo.

Ese placer, tenía años de no sentirlo, que estaba tan excitado que sentía una presión en sus pantalones.

-Ahhh, ahhhh, mhhh, Sa-Sasuke, ya no... no aguanto...

-Que rápido Dobe.- dijo el azabache y de un solo tirón le bajo los pantalones al rubio.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Ten cuidado!- dijo el rubio para ver la imagen que le llevo al cielo.

Al bajar su mirada vio que también ya no tenía ropa interior y que el azabache estaba entre sus piernas, había llevado su única mano al pene del rubio que estaba erecto y le dio una leve lamida a la cabeza mientras su flequillo le seguía cubriendo una parte del rostro haciéndole ver travieso.

-Tomare lo que es mio.- dijo el Uchiha y se llevo el pene del rubio a su boca, metiéndoselo y comenzando a darle el sexo oral, con su mano jugaba con las bolas del rubio y sacaba el pene para luego volverlo a meter en su boca con rapidez.

-¡T-teme, así... así... así no, ahhh, teme!

La mano del azabache dejo los testículos del otro y la llevo a la boca del rubio, para meter de improviso tres dedos en su boca, este comenzó a lamerlos con lentitud hasta que el azabache los saco, el Uchiha seguía con su trabajo oral, y a la vez comenzó el siguiente, llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del rubio y la mojo con la misma saliva de sus dedos, para luego, con lentitud meter uno de los dedos que llego hasta el fondo.

-¡ahh, ahhh, AHHHHHH, SASUKE!- grito el rubio y sin poder decir más se corrió en la boca del azabache que recibió todo el semen en la boca y lo trago por la sorpresa, para luego sacar el miembro de su boca y estornudar un poco.

-Usuratonkashi, avísame.- dijo el azabache algo molesto, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció al ver al rubio con aquella cara de orgasmo y viéndolo con aquellos ojos.

Silencio por unos segundo inundo el lugar, pero fueron reemplazados por los jadeos del rubio al sentir los dedos del azabache moverse en su interior, lo sacaba y lo metía con una lentitud desesperante y luego lo hacía tan rápido que hacía gritar al rubio, así estuvo cambiando las velocidades, castigando al rubio, pero luego metió el segundo dedo y vio desde su vista como el rubio gemía tanto como podía y se sujetaba de la capa del piso, movía sus dedos en el interior del rubio, abriéndolos como tijera y luego meter al final el tercero, haciendo que el rubio gimiera más.

Al final saco los tres dedos y dirigió su mano a su pantalón para bajarlo y al fin liberarse de aquella prisión que sufría su miembro, Naruto aun estaba shoqueado sobre el sentimiento de penetración de los dedos, por lo cual al sentir el espacio ser llenado otra vez por algo diferente se sorprendió, al ver hacia su entrada vio como Sasuke metía su miembro en su entrada, y aun que fuese la cabeza sentía un poco de dolor, y es que habían pasado años desde que ese sentimiento no le inundara la mente.

-Ahhh, Sasuke, estas... demasiado grande.- dijo el rubio con dolor soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Estas demasiado apretado... Dobe, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo el azabache empujándose más para entrar en el rubio.

Sasuke tomo sus piernas y las levanto hasta dejarlas apoyadas en sus hombros y entro un poco más, hasta llegar al limite, el rubio gemía con pesades y tomaba de la espalda al Uchiha, luego de unos minutos en los cuales el rubio se acostumbraba a la intromisión el azabache comenzó a moverse con lentitud y suavidad, el rubio gemía con suavidad y miraba a la persona que estaba encima de él, sintiendo que estaba otra vez, en aquellos tiempos donde se amaban sin restricción, sin miedo al que dirán o que harán. Conforme los minutos pasaban los movimientos del azabache se hacían más profundas y más rápidas hasta que llego al punto que deseaba.

Entraba, salia, volvía a entrar y salia hasta que solo la punta de su miembro estaba adentro del rubio para entrar con fuerza, lo hacia rápido, lo hacia gimiendo, el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y jadeos, los rasguños, los chupones, todo eso se encontraba en aquella oficina en esa noche única donde esos amantes volvían a reunirse con la pasión del tiempo olvidado.

-S-Sasuke, ya no más... y-ya no... puedo más.- dijo el rubio uniendo su frente con el azabache y mirándole a los ojos.

-Ni yo... Naruto.- decía el otro mientras veía aquellas azules orbes llenas de deseo y amor.

-Teme... te amo mucho.- decía el rubio.

-Yo también te amo Dobe... vengámonos juntos.- decía el azabache y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

Las penetraciones volvieron con una fuerza y velocidad única pero llego el momento del orgasmo, el rubio dejo un grito atrapado en los labios de su amante mientras el azabache dejaba un gruñido y llenaba el interior del rubio.

Luego de unos momento donde ambos recuperaban las fuerzas perdidas se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que un dolor invadió al azabache, este se sujeto de la cabeza mientras veía unos recuerdos de su amor con el rubio. Pero ni un minuto duro y quedo en el piso con pocas fuerzas.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Dobe... algo malo pasa, y no se que es... hay que decodificar ese pergamino.- dijo el azabache antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar fuera de Konoha, un hombre de piel blanca, ojos como lunas y piel como la nieve estaba junto con su sirviente, en su mano una estrella que portaba los recuerdos de la verdadera relación entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha y la imagen paraba en un bebé de cabellos rubios que se volvia en un adolescente.

-Con que su hijo eh...- dijo el hombre.- estos recuerdos deberían de ser compartidos con el menor, es lo correcto. Kinishiki, quiero que vayas a Konoha y ayudes a este niño... a saber la verdad.- dijo el hombre a su sirviente.

-¿Y qué hay de la fuente de poder?- pregunto el sirviente.

-Por el momento es muy fuerte, solo hay que debilitarlo un poco o hacerlo que se debilite él solo. Los humanos... son tan débiles con los sentimientos.- rió el hombre y paso la estrella a su sirviente.


End file.
